ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Legato Bluesummers
Welcome to the Wiki! Welcome Total carnage to the Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Here you can make your own cannon, fanon, or even Team Four Star! Or you can bring over pages from the Dragon Ball Wiki (Just copy and paste the contents) and yes that is allowed. Also, please read the Rules before editing. I hope you have a great fun time! Welcome to the Wiki. I am Nappa77. If you have any questions please come to me or another admin thanks for being my friend!!!!!!!!MajesticStardustDragon002 17:16, November 5, 2011 (UTC) boyMajesticStardustDragon002 17:22, November 5, 2011 (UTC) nice to meet you tooMajesticStardustDragon002 17:26, November 5, 2011 (UTC) i can help you earn more badges in 1 day! thats how i got my 287 edits!call me anytime!MajesticStardustDragon002 17:27, November 5, 2011 (UTC) most of them ,yeah. so do you want more badges? MajesticStardustDragon002 17:32, November 5, 2011 (UTC) hey! do you have a chatango account? if you do, meet me at www.chatango.com or go to the main chat at www.ultradragonballwiki.chatango.com .take the links to go faster! if you choose chatango.com or the main chat, come 'round and give me your choice! meet you there!MajesticStardustDragon002 19:58, November 5, 2011 (UTC) its a system where users from this wiki gather and talk to each other. there are more people at the main chat but we can talk in privacy in chatango.com. so which one do you want to go ? the main chat or chatango .com? leave me a message if you need more information! see ya on the chat! bye.MajesticStardustDragon002 20:05, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Reply No we are not gonig out I don't date people I have never seen or people on the internet for that matter. And yes I know what chatngo is I made one for this Wiki. Supremegogeta 23:05, November 5, 2011 (UTC) There is a tutorila on the main page if you want to know how look for the link in the Ultra news Supremegogeta 23:34, November 5, 2011 (UTC). are you on the wiki? hey! whats up? i just wanted to show you my sigs down here Sigs MajesticStardustDragon002 19:36, November 20, 2011 (UTC) thanks! i owe you one! MajesticStardustDragon002 22:12, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Please Feel free to add your fan fictions. 22:52, January 14, 2012 (UTC) You would have to ask TUK about that since he is the one that banned you. Supremegogeta 02:04, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Alright then I'll unblock you. {C}Supremegogeta {C} 02:11, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Get on.-- .KingOf.Dan.A.Langs.In.The House.....talk 21:07, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Legato, I will put more research into it. Once again, I thank you. 00:06, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Is it possible for you to get on chat? SuperKamiGuru 00:13, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Your unbanned, get on chat. I need to have a word with you please. 00:28, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Nothing's really been going on here. Just school and all that crap. Although I've been home sick for the past two days, but still. By the way, how much longer until your block is over on DBW? And I see you're back to a Legato avatar. Love it. But anyways, how have you been and all that? SuperKamiGuru 12:30, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I see. Haha, you and your sockpuppets. But your IP got blocked? Er, I'm pretty sure that means you're permanently blocked... But don't take my word for it! What was with your foot again? I remember you telling me before. Sorry I forgot. SuperKamiGuru 21:13, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Okay, cool! Then hopefully we'll see you on the DBW again soon. You broke your foot? Yes, I bet I've asked this before, but... How?! SuperKamiGuru 21:36, May 8, 2012 (UTC) So... What? You just wake up one day with a broken foot? SuperKamiGuru 21:58, May 8, 2012 (UTC) get in bed.-- .KingOf.Dan.A.Langs.In.The House.....talk 22:13, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Dragon ball hoshi isn't real. Search it on Wikipedia if you don't believe me.-- 15:27, July 3, 2012 (UTC)